


Dust and Memories

by applecameron



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who: Eighth Doctor Adventures - Various Authors
Genre: M/M, Resurrection of the Daleks, Spoilers, Versaphile Birthday Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-11
Updated: 2003-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 13:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/177245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applecameron/pseuds/applecameron





	Dust and Memories

The building had collapsed on them both.

The Doctor achieved consciousness first. Spitting dust, he raised his head and surveyed the destruction from inside. They were in a large air pocket. There was some sunlight streaming in from somewhere, lighting up the dust motes. No immediate egress visible.

The Third Doctor and the Seventh were outside, somewhere. They had arrived in the Death Zone a few days previous, four Doctors called from four different times. To stop a war. He wasn't at all sure who was winning right this second. They would in the end, of course.

But the Fifth Doctor lay very, very still under him. "Doctor." He called. He felt the other man's pulse under his jaw. It was slow but regular.

The ash and dust lay in a band down the cricket outfit. It was obvious where the Doctor, fallen on top of his past-life self, had served as a sort of umbrella from some of the debris. Only half of of the still face under him was covered with dust. The Doctor brushed, gently, with his free hand. Right eyelid, brow, cheek, lips. A couple of the larger bits in the other man's blond hair came loose and were tossed aside.

No response during these ministrations. The face stayed as slack as ever.

The Doctor's leg and right shoulder were pinned. He could move his head a little, but was blocked from rolling over. He did a one-handed push-up, hovering over his earlier self's body, then lowering back down. He had landed half-on, half-off the Fifth Doctor, pinning an arm under his chest and most of the man's left side under his body.

Something was broken, he could tell from the red edge of pain in the other's quiescent mind. He had a few cracked ribs himself, but that would heal.

The Fifth Doctor finally stirred, blinked cautiously, and looked at the Doctor. Under the film of dust in his skin, his face was extremely pale.

Their minds rippled together. "Are you all right?"

Wide eyes glanced about, then back to the Doctor's face. The Fifth Doctor took a breath and winced. "I don't suppose you could move off me."

This request resulted in a tentative squirm, waking up various injured parts belonging to the Fifth Doctor, causing in their turn a pained gasp. Not to mention some perfectly healthy parts that woke up as well, causing a completely different kind of pained gasp.

"Um." The Doctor stopped moving, his own ribs protesting at the effort. "No."

The Fifth Doctor closed his eyes, turned his head as best he could, and coughed.

#

The Doctor watched the other man's face closely. The Fifth Doctor was drifting in and out of consciousness, as his body worked to re-knit bones and mend torn flesh.

Eyes fluttered but he didn't wake, just tossed his head and said a name.

The Doctor stroked a thumb along the line of the other man's cheekbone, avoiding a small cut.

The Fifth Doctor was dreaming. He quivered and gasped in something that was more than just pain.

"Tegan."

#

 _Tegan._

 _Those bright pixie eyes were just above him, and her soft hand stroked his cheek._

 _You knew, didn't you? You knew?_

 _Of course I knew. I love you._

 _He wanted to wrap his arms around her but couldn't move. Tegan._

 _Hush. Don't move. Her hands ran up and down his body and it felt better than he'd ever imagined. A balm on a battered soul._

 _Her hands were on him, her body, her lips. Let me show you how much._

 _LoveyouLoveyouLoveyou, a soft litany as she rose and fell against him, rose and fell. A magic spell that healed the world. Everything was white and warm like sunlight on his face._

 _Her lips found his and they moved together, tongue and chest and hip in one roiling motion that called up hearts and soul and light._

 _Always loved you._

"Tegan!" Liquid pleasure crashed through his body, leaving him shaken and limp. "Ah!"

Little remnants of pleasure darted about as the kisses slowly grew longer and more languid. "She's with you," A voice said tenderly. Someone was running a hand up and down his side. It felt warm. It felt good. It felt --

The Fifth Doctor opened his eyes.

The Doctor wore an insanely cheerful, utterly innocent grin right above him. Then brushed their noses together and blinked. Twice. His breath was warm. "Ah. You're awake. Feel better?"

Slowly, the Fifth Doctor turned bright pink. He tried to turn away and look at something other than his future self. Every muscle was completely, totally, _embarrassingly_ relaxed.

The Doctor tucked his head under the other man's chin, unruffled. "It's all right." He petted a shoulder, listening to the comforting beat of two hearts, the faint internal thrum of healing.

Very far away, they could hear a familiar voice shouting, and the sounds of excavation.

"It's all right." The Doctor said again. "They'll have us out of here any moment."

THE END


End file.
